


Restless Baby

by i_luv_obiwan91



Series: James and His Lark [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: Winter Soldier
Genre: Baby Barnes - Freeform, Bucky is super attentive, Bucky's confident it's a girl, Dinner over with friends, F/M, Kicking baby, Lark is pregnant, Lark knows it's a boy, Lark likes to cook, Pregancy, Pregnant fluff, Sam is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_luv_obiwan91/pseuds/i_luv_obiwan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so good to me.” She sighed, reaching up to card her fingers in her husband’s hair.<br/>“Why? Because I put a restless baby in you?” James tried to disarm her compliment, but only earned another loving smile.<br/>“Yes.” She murmured softly, without jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Baby

“Hey baby, can you open these for me?” Lark called her husband over as he came inside with Steve from the back yard, still smirking about something he and Sam had done. Bucky was at her side in an instant, touching her lightly at the waist before moving to make quick work of cans and jars she’d laid out on the counter. Lark was constantly in the kitchen now that her morning- _just-kidding-you’re-nauseous-all-the-time-_ sickness phase of pregnancy had passed, and she found herself ravenous and surprisingly creative. Absurd amounts weren’t always a problem, either, since James was a force to be reckoned with in appetite, and Lark was a grazer when it came to leftovers.

When he had efficiently opened and drained all the tins, James wiped his hands and watched his wife out of the corner of his eye, standing attentively over some sizzling meat with one hand resting comfortably on the swell of her belly. Time was going too fast, already, because Bucky could never have known how _in love_ he would be with the sight of his Lark pregnant. He moved to stand behind this beautiful woman and let his hands graze her stomach before coming to slowly knead into her lower back, earning a small sigh and arch against him.

“Do y’all have some more sweet tea, Lark? This is _good stuff_.” Sam came over from where he’d been talking with Steve, saluting her with his empty glass.

Lark grinned playfully. “There’s another pitcher in the fridge, and you better enjoy it for me, Sam. James doesn’t let me have it anymore.”

“Oh yeah? Why not?” Sam questioned while he poured himself a fresh glass, brim full.

Bucky lifted his head from where he’d propped it on her shoulder, but stayed where he was still massaging her back. “Caffeine.” He stated simply.

Lark made a face. “He won’t let me have coffee, either.”

“Ooh, harsh.”

“I tried to put up a fight, but as usual… he’s stronger than I am.” Glancing over her shoulder, Lark winked at her husband and felt him pat her lightly on the bottom.

“Not in every way.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

 

Supper was delicious and Lark succeed in filling the stomachs of three grown men—two of which were super soldiers—and herself, a six month pregnant woman, while managing to have a bit of leftovers. Sam and Steve were being wonderful guests and doing the dishes while Lark had her legs draped over her husband’s lap, both completely content. His metal hand rubbed instinctively at her feet— a sensation which they had found to be very soothing for her—and James’ right hand rested on her belly to feel any movements. “She’s sleepy tonight.” He mentioned casually, stroking his thumb so that her shirt exposed a little skin.

“He was kicking enough while I was trying to make the meal. I’m glad to have him settle down a bit.” She huffed a sigh and smiled at James, his eyes affectionate as they moved from her abdomen up to her face. An impasse had been reached over what each of them believed the baby’s sex to be, and so pronouns were used subjectively. Lark didn’t want know during any of their prenatal visits, and so Bucky had honored that and made no effort to find out on his own, either. By their obvious preferences, she had suggested that they each come up with names—Bucky’s choice for a daughter, and Lark’s for a son.

Shifting her position on the couch, Lark bent her knees a little more and rested her head on the back cushions, gazing at her lover and utterly satisfied. “You’re so good to me.” She sighed, reaching up to card her fingers in her husband’s hair.

“Why? Because I put a restless baby in you?” James tried to disarm her compliment, but only earned another loving smile.

“Yes.” She murmured softly, without jest.

Her steady eyes beckoned him to her, and he leaned over to kiss her lips. “I love you, Lark.” Bucky’s preference was to speak against her mouth, murmur his endearments or questions against her hair, along her jaw and under her ear. In public or among company she found he made opportunity to do this even more. He didn’t acknowledge much interruption, either.

Sam cleared his throat conspicuously, _again_. Laughing softly, Lark pushed on her husband reluctantly and grinned at their friend who had his hands on his hips and a brow cocked high. “Bucky, tap out and go hang out with Steve, or something. I need some chill time with my girl.”

He was answered with what could be the photo definition of a scowl lurking by Lark’s head. She was easy about taking her lover’s face in both hands and kissing him sweetly, efficient in calming that dark look to a more shallow dislike for Sam’s interference. “I’m not moving, baby. Go talk with Steve for a while, and check on me later.” Anything for her, and with a promise to return, the former assassin moved her legs with care and rose, giving Sam serious side-eye in warning as he passed the other man.

Shrugging him off, Sam settled in the place Bucky had just left open and took Lark’s feet in his lap to rub attentively. “So, how’ve you been doing?” He began easily, and Lark was reminded why it was so nice to have any kind of conversation with Sam. “Mr. Scary been over-protective more than usual?”

Lark smiled and glanced over to where James and Steve stood in the kitchen, catching her husband’s dark head lean back to look over the room at her. That seemed answer enough for Sam, because no matter what she said, his expression was comically unconvinced. “But seriously, I don’t mind! I like the attention, and out here there’s plenty for him to do for me.”

“ _Uh-huh_. A strong woman like you doesn’t mind the smothering?” Practically radiant, Lark just shook her head, grinning and smoothing the shirt over her belly. Sam’s discerning look seemed to reach the conclusion he wanted finally, and he smiled slowly. “I’m really jazzed for you guys. Bucky’s taking good care of you, and you are so much more chill than I thought a first-time mom would be.”

“Ugh, that’s the last thing I want, is to be a stereo-typical first time mom. That is so not me.” Lark made a face, giggling and jerking her knee when he tickled her on purpose. “Oh, I’m plenty worried about all the normal things. But, I’m just so happy, and I know everything will be okay.”

“Well, good. You guys gonna name him after me, right?”

“Maybe. James thinks it’s a baby girl, and I’d love if it is. I just put up a front to make sure that man doesn’t get his way 100% of the time.” Sam smiled approvingly.

“Now, Buck’s been over here telling me you get _your_ way 100%, Lark. So who are we supposed to believe?” Steve came over and sat by the couch with a smirk, Bucky leaning on the cushions above her to lay a hand behind her shoulders.

Lark reached up to take it and stroked the metal knuckles by her neck. “Well, most of the time what we want ends up being the same thing.” His fingers squeezed her affectionately.

“Y’all just make sure this baby knows how many uncles it’s got, okay? And I call babysitting duty.” Sam’s enthusiasm was met with Bucky’s frown.

 

While baby had been good and keeping still as they enjoyed their company, _he or she_ decided that as soon as mommy’s eyes drifted closed for true sleep later in the night, it was certainly the time to practice sparring just like daddy. Lark was frustrated but tried to keep her discomfort low-key, knowing how well attuned her husband was to every move and sound she made. A glance at the clock now that her blue eyes were well adjusted to the dark showed 2:37am and Lark sighed, carefully turning over so that she faced Bucky in his sleep.

She could always tell when he was dreaming—good or bad—by the way his brows lowered as if trying hard to focus, to remember. When they were really awful, the terrors would affect his whole body very obviously, but those were coming fewer and farther in between. The last months had been giving James gradual memories, with some good and many terrible, but thankfully no harsh visions of realistic flashbacks. Lark knew that was his greatest fear, to harm her in one of those states without control. Since their marriage, they had found that having her with him while he slept made a significant change for the better, and so Bucky always reached to touch her whether waking or unconscious.

With a change in his breathing, James reached out for her now and brushed his hand along her chest until it rested at her neck. When he opened his eyes he looked at her with question at first, trying to discern the ‘what’ and ‘where’ as he was often forced to do. Lark stroked his arm and smiled sleepily. “I’m here, James.” Whispering softly, it was the reassurance he needed, and she felt him relax and move his palm over her jaw line.

“Are you all right?” He asked instinctively, voice husky with sleep.

“I’m okay.” Her answer was unconvincing.

“The baby’s awake?” Lark responded with a nod and sigh, and James eyes opened more brightly, alert to her needs. Gently, he encircled her body and pressed his fingers spread wide along the side of her pregnant belly. “I’m sorry I put a such a restless baby there for you.”

Lark’s hand was quick to check him, landing on his chest in rebuke. “Don’t you _ever_ apologize for this, James.” Her eyes fixed him seriously, and he worked his jaw. “I mean it.” James nodded, rubbing her abdomen repentantly.

They were quiet for a while, but Bucky moved closer against his wife and touched her with slow, soothing movements. “I never thought I’d have this.” He murmured, shaking his head. “Before the war, _maybe_ , but… once I was deployed I just thought I’d given the idea up for good, having a family.” Lark watched his jaw working again, processing how things could be the way they were. When James eyes met hers, she was already gazing in love with him, covering his hand on her middle. “Sometimes I can’t believe it’s real. That you belong to me, that this is my life.”

Lark tilted her face toward her husband and he answered with mouth fit to hers, kissing deeply with reverence in every breath. “This life _is_ yours, James. _My_ life…” Lark pressed Bucky’s palm at the base of her stomach. “And _this_ life, they belong to you, too.”

With eyes that showed just how humbled he felt, Bucky let his metal hand tangle in his wife’s dark curls on the pillow. “I’m glad I didn’t think it through then.” Lark looked at him, confusion wrinkling her brow. His gentle smile was assuring. “I’m glad there’s not a woman in my mind that I imagined this life with, other than you.” Kissing her face tenderly, he whispered against her cheek and felt her expression through the touch without having to look. “I’m glad I never imagined a quiet, peaceful child in place of our restless baby.”

The grin that blossomed on Lark’s face caused James’ bearded cheek to scratch hers, but she didn’t care. “He better calm down soon so Momma can rest.”

Bucky could already feel the change as the baby’s movements had begun to slow while he touched her, and murmured reassurance to his sweet, exhausted wife. “She will.”

 


End file.
